Buenos dias mandy
ELL EM BEE - SLPAP ASS XD EE - DAB ARE - KILL SELF EFF - fucking leave this page alone its beautiful Number�� 1️⃣5️⃣: ��️urger�� Ki���� foot�� lettuce��. The last�� thing you'd�� want in�� your�� ��️urger�� Ki���� ��️urger�� is someone's�� foot�� fu��us����. ��️ut�� as�� it turns↩️ out, that might ��️e what you�� get. A 4️⃣channer���� uploaded a ��️hoto���� ��️nonymously��❓ to the site showcasing his�� feet�� in�� a ��️lastic bin�� of lettuce����. With the statement��: "This�� is the lettuce�� you�� eat ��️t ��️urger�� Ki����."���� ��️dmittedly, he�� had shoes���� on.But�� that's even�� worse����.The ��️ost went live at 1️⃣1️⃣:3️⃣8️⃣ PM on July���� 1️⃣6️⃣, and a mere 2️⃣0️⃣ minutes�� later, the ��️urger�� Ki���� in�� question❓ was ��️lerted�� to the rogue�� employee��. At least, I�� hope he's�� rogue. How�� did it�� happen����? Well, the ��️K���� employee�� hadn't�� removed❌ the Exif data�� from the uploaded photo����, which suggested�� the culprit�� was somewhere in�� Mayfield Heights, Ohio����. This was ��️t 1️⃣1️⃣:4️⃣7️⃣. 3️⃣ minutes later�� at 1️⃣1️⃣:5️⃣0️⃣, the ��️urger�� Ki���� branch�� address���� was ��️osted with wishes�� of happy���� unemployment����. 5️⃣ minutes later��, the news stati�� was contacted���� ��️y ��️nother 4️⃣channer����. And 3️⃣ minutes�� later, at 1️⃣1️⃣:5️⃣8️⃣, a link was ��️osted: ��️K's���� "Tell us ��out us" online�� forum. The foot�� ��️hoto����, otherwise known as�� exhibit ��️, was ��️ttached. Cleveland���� Scene Maga����zine contacted��☎️ the ��️K���� in�� question��❓ the next⏩ day��. When questioned��❓��, the breakfast���� shift manager�� said "Oh, I�� know�� who�� that is. He's�� getti�� fired������." Mystery�� solved��, ��️y 4️⃣chan����. Now we�� can�� all go �� to2️⃣ eati���� our fast��‍♂️�� food������ in�� ��️eace☮️�������� Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��.Your cummies �� could not ❌ be delivered �� because you don't share ��‍♀️ a dildo ��with the recipient �� or you disabled �� direct anal �� on your shared sex �� dungeon ��, recipient �� is only accepting ✅ direct cummies �� from friends ��, or you were cockblocked ��‍♀️ by the recipient ��. Category:BUENOS DIAS MANDY Category:Suicde Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Outcasts Category:I BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF MY DICK SO GOD DAMN HARD THAT I CANNOT FEEL MY LEFT LEG, MY LEFT LEG HAS WENT TOTALLY NUMB. AND, MY DICK HAS ALSO WENT TOTALLY NUMB. TO THE POINT WHERE IT FEELS FUCKING WEIRD WHEN I GO TO TAKE A PISS. Category:Killed his past so he beccame a memelord Category:Legit needs mental help like right now Category:Hey there buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal i don't mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but i gotta warn ya if u take one more diddly darn step right there im go Mister Obvious meme.png Perfect gay boy.PNG Tombstone.jpg Edgehead.png ANGERY.png Respect women.jpg Roblox.png Save me.png 931145ee38bff0ad3d318a912101759e-png.jpg Hehe xd.png Squisheinanutshell.jpg Flixo Flamix.png Coxth Toothfoot.png Dam Son.jpg Bimbo.jpg B E G O N E T H O T 2.png Hot single male near your destination.PNG Hot anime girl number 4.PNG Hot anime girl number 2.PNG Hot anime girl number 3.png CaptureOriginal.JPG Category:Right Now Category:Best Female to fuck Category:Best fucking story. Legit, the entirety of DB 2 will not compare to this story right here. Absolute masterpiece. Category:"i jack off to otaku porn" -Toby 2k17 Category:Learned power of squishie Category:Not fucking team varia Category:What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.